Perdón
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Pensamientos después de ver a un súper villano "renovado".


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Síp, sigo viva, a pesar de que pareciera que iba a morir, sigo viva. Espero que todos ustedes hayan estado muy bien y mejor de lo que yo he estado jejeje. Pero bueno, ustedes están aquí para leer algo._

 _Recientemente (el fin de semana) me di a la tarea de leer los nuevos cómics de Sonic (en realidad, la página la tenía guardada en mis favoritos y se abrió y pues... me puse a leer todo jejeje). Y de repente, surgió la idea al ver el número donde van a ver a Eggman. Y después me puse a ver todo el playthrough del episodio de Shadow y una cosa llevó a la otra jejeje._

 _El caso es que me preguntaba qué pensaría Shadow después de eso y bueno, he aquí el resultado._

 _En mi página podrán ver toda la reflexión que hice acerca del cambio en Eggman._

 _Como tiene tiempo que no he escrito, haré lo mismo de siempre: Sonic the Hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA._

* * *

Shadow y Rouge estaban en marcha para regresar a su escondrijo. Acaban de ver a Eggman convertido en "Mr. Tinker" y, definitivamente, no era algo que esperasen ver en sus vidas. El doctor que conocían ya no existía, o al menos, no por el momento.

— Vienes muy callado —dijo Rouge con una sonrisa de lado.

— Sabes que no soy muy hablador —le respondió Shadow con un poco de molestia.

— No es tu habitual silencio —continuó la murciélago—, este es un silencio diferente al que siempre tienes. Es más incómodo.

— ¿Y eso te importa por…?

— ¿Qué pasa por tu mente? —preguntó Rouge deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente. Él no respondió nada, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla—. Muy bien, ignórame todo lo que quieras. De todas formas, nos quedan tres kilómetros de camino y los haremos a pie, así que, me puedes decir ahora, o puedes pasar los tres kilómetros con eso en la cabeza.

La murciélago miró a su compañero alejarse e hizo un mohín. Se elevó del suelo y comenzó a avanzar. Si Shadow no quería hablar con ella, ella tampoco le daría la oportunidad de decirle nada.

La guerra contra Eggman los había dejado marcados. Perder a Sonic había sido sumamente agobiante. Aunque ellos estaban alejados en cierta forma de lo que había sucedido, los estragos de todo les había hecho cambiar, en cierta forma, la manera en que veían el mundo.

Si bien habían pasado muchas cosas anteriormente, muchas posibles "destrucciones del mundo", nunca habían tenido algo similar a lo sucedido siete meses antes. Bien podían llamarlo "el peor año de sus vidas". Y Shadow definitivamente no se había ido limpio. Rouge lo sabía, lo podía ver. Especialmente en sus intentos desesperados de encontrar a Eggman así le costara la vida.

Pero en ese preciso momento, hablar no parecía ser una opción. Así que ella seguiría volando hasta que se cansara y le pidiera a su camarada que la llevara a cuestas, lo cual disfrutaba en esos momentos.

— ¿De verdad vas a pasar todo ese tiempo allá arriba? —dijo Shadow sin mirarla. Sabía que lo había escuchado. Ella siempre escuchaba hasta el más suave de sus susurros.

— Dijiste que no me importaba tu silencio, así que te puedes quedar en silencio todo lo que quieras —espetó ella, sabiendo que estaba a punto de lograr conseguir la información.

— Como quieras. Solo no me obligues a cargarte después —finalizó el erizo y la murciélago rió.

Los kilómetros pasaron y ellos continuaron la marcha sin decir palabra alguna. Realmente, los dos estaban obstinados, no dispuestos a ceder en nada. El sol comenzaba a caer y el ambiente, aunque contaminado por todas las maquinarias, aún conservaba ciertos rasgos naturales y el fresco del atardecer se sentía. Rouge aterrizó y alcanzó a Shadow.

— ¿Me cargas? —preguntó ella con el tono más meloso que pudo encontrar.

— Te dije que no.

— Tú sabes que quieres cargarme —canturreó mientras batía sus largas pestañas. Él la miró de reojo y simplemente resopló a manera de burla—. Sabes que quieres abrazarme y llevarme románticamente hasta la base, sentir mi hermoso cuerpo contra el tuyo y…

— Ya basta, Rouge, ¿qué quieres? —dijo Shadow deteniéndose por fin y mirándola. Ella sonrió y se detuvo también.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto?

— No —respondió el erizo tan rápido que Rouge ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo.

— ¿Perdón?

— No. Ya te dije. No te voy a decir qué me tiene molesto ni te voy a cargar. No soy tu niñera.

Rouge hizo un puchero y se dio cuenta de que no podría sacarle la información tan fácilmente. Lo que sea que le hubiera sucedido en esos minutos que pasó con Sonic hacía unas horas, lo había dejado marcado. Ella suspiró molesta y comenzó a caminar enfrente de él. Necesitaba un plan de ataque y lo necesitaba en ese momento.

— Muero de hambre —dijo sin pensarlo mucho, se detuvo y se paró frente a él, haciendo que también se detuviera. El erizo la miró fijamente—. Sé que tú tienes energía infinita y que no te molesta no comer, pero en mi caso, simple mortal —la ceja de Shadow tembló al oír la palabra "mortal". Eso era una pista—… yo sí necesito comida. Si no, moriré. Moriré y tendrás que cargar mi cuerpo inerte el resto del camino —sabía que era un poco cruel agarrarse de algo como si propia muerte, pero necesitaba saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo, y ya no estaba segura si quería saberlo porque quería ayudarlo o si era para probarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo hablar—. El mundo sabrá que dejaste morir a tu compañera de hambre, la gente te señalará diciendo "Shadow dejó que Rouge muriera por no darle…"

La mano de Shadow se acercó rápidamente a su cara, pero la puso sobre su mejilla delicadamente. Rouge sabía lo que eso significaba: lo había molestado al punto de hacer que casi la golpeara. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que jamás le pondría un dedo encima, a menos que estuviera poseído o que le borraran la memoria de nuevo. Pero su instinto seguía ahí. Ella lo miró perpleja.

— No vuelvas a siquiera insinuar que yo te dejaría morir, y menos de una manera tan patética como esa —espetó el erizo entre dientes. Estaba tratando de contener toda su ira. Recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando Infinite implantó la ilusión de que ella había muerto. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Omega diciéndole que Rouge había sido eliminada. Respiró profundamente para evitar enojarse más.

— Está bien, pero tienes que decirme qué te sucede —dijo ella tratando de mantener la compostura—. No entiendo qué te pasa. Estás actuando más raro que de costumbre.

— ¿Quieres que te diga? Bien. No merezco el perdón por todo lo que he hecho, ¿feliz? —respondió con la misma forma que había hecho previamente.

— Shads, tranquilo, no era en serio que me dejaras morir de hambre y yo… —comenzó a decir, pero Shadow simplemente comenzó a caminar.

— No entiendes, Rouge y no lo entenderías.

— Pues si no me lo explicas, es obvio que no lo entenderé —bufó ella y se talló la sien. Lo alcanzó y lo miró de reojo—. ¿Tiene que ver con la guerra? Yo también sigo afectada. ¿Tiene que ver con Eggman? Yo también sigo sorprendida. ¿Tiene que ver con tu pasado? Ya quedó atrás.

— ¿Y crees que es fácil? —dijo él sin mirarla—. Tú no estuviste a punto de destruir la tierra, o de matar a gente inocente, o de intentar matar a gente que ahora consideras algo así como tus amigos.

— "Algo así como tus amigos" —murmuró ella con un toque de sarcasmo y una sonrisa ladeada.

— Tú no sabes lo que es tener que cargar con eso.

— Es cierto, no sé lo que es eso. Nunca he hecho algo más que robarme los tesoros de alguien —agregó ella encogiéndose de hombros—, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no destruirías la tierra a menos que tuvieras una buena razón. Incluso, la tuviste en el pasado. Para ti, destruir la tierra por venganza era una buena razón. Y es válida —los dos se miraron por un instante—. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te dijera "eres un monstruo despiadado"? Nah, no lo haría. Sabes que no.

— Eso lo sé, supongo que tus conceptos morales no son precisamente los más afinados —replicó él monótonamente.

— ¿Y los tuyos sí? —agregó ella con una leve carcajada.

— Por supuesto que sí —espetó él, pero comenzaba a tener un tono más relajado.

— Shadow, hay algo que me dice que hemos vivido más cosas de las que deberían haber pasado y quiero que sepas una cosa —Rouge se detuvo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos y tomó su mano—: incluso si el mundo entero se pone en tu contra, yo estaré a tu lado. Recuérdalo —sus grandes orbes turquesa miraron los rubíes de su amigo. Esa mirada transmitía todo el cariño y comprensión que posiblemente nunca podría expresar con palabras. Shadow simplemente dejó que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

— Lo haré —respondió el erizo seriamente.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno avanzó o se movió del lugar donde estaban. Rouge tomó la otra mano de Shadow y se miraron por otro momento más. Había algo en esa frase que les resultaba familiar, como si, de alguna forma, ya hubiera ocurrido pero no lo recordaran. Pero era una promesa que ella buscaría cumplir. No era necesario decirle mucho más al respecto. Eran aliados, eran amigos, y la lealtad, a pesar de que los dos tuvieran esa facilidad de cambiar de bando cuando quisieran, nunca flaquearía. Al menos no entre ellos dos. Que se cayera el mundo si quería, pero el lazo que los unía era más fuerte que eso.

— Sonic me dijo que si Eggman merecía el perdón tanto como yo —dijo Shadow por fin. Rouge asintió, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba—. El viejo no recuerda nada, o por lo menos, por el momento.

— Pues… si no recuerda nada y se mantiene así… —comenzó a decir ella.

— He hecho cosas de las que podría no enorgullecerme —interrumpió él—. Pero al parecer, todos han olvidado eso. O al menos, pretenden que no pasó.

— Lo sé, pero sabes que Sonic y su banda de lelos siempre van por ahí haciendo amigos y viendo el bien en todo —agregó Rouge con una sonrisa burlona—. Sé que no puedes borrar tu pasado, pero puedes aprender de él.

— ¿Y ser como ellos? ¿Qué quieres después? ¿Qué nos tomemos de las manos y cantemos canciones de paz? —continuó él. Su humor había mejorado un poco.

— ¡Claro! Y también vas a construir juguetes para los niños, serás la sensación entre ellos —ella lo abrazó—… tú eres tú y no necesito decirte que elijas lo que mejor te convenga. Sé que lo harás.

Él la apretó fuertemente. Ella era la única con la que se veía "débil", a la única que le daba ese derecho, y definitivamente, la única que entendería su debilidad sin cuestionarlo. Si bien querría sacarle la verdad a fuerzas, jamás haría algo que a él no le gustase. Por eso se había ganado esa posición.

— Sabes que siempre haré lo que yo quiera. Así como tú harás lo que se te venga en gana.

— ¡Pues claro! —dijo Rouge soltándolo—. ¿Acaso crees que me voy a medir en algo por ti?

— Me sorprendería mucho que lo hicieras.

Los dos sonrieron satisfechos y él la cargó. Les quedaba menos de medio kilómetro para llegar. La noche había terminado de caer y el cielo dejaba ver un par de estrellas. Agradecían tener buena visión nocturna, de lo contrario, habrían terminado por perderse. Rouge se aferró a los brazos de Shadow y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del erizo.

— Te dije que te gusta llevarme así —murmuró ella y cerró los ojos.

— A veces te odio tanto.

* * *

 _Y bueno, ahí está jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben, pueden dejar un lindo review o crítica constructiva. Aunque bueno, como tiene tanto tiempo que no escribo, se me han terminado los tomates xD_

 _¡Nos vemos después!_

 _Besos para todos._


End file.
